Joker
by Kekkan
Summary: "In each deck of cards there are two jokers, Hinamori Amu." What does the mysterious girl mean when she tells Amu-Chan that there are two jokers in each deck of cards? Will the Guradians get a sixth member and does this girl have guardian characters and if she does how many? Hinamori Amu, you have competition.
1. Deck Of Cards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara but I own my OC **** and this plot ;)**

Crowded. Yeah that's how one would describe this city.

People passing one another without a care in the world. None knowing that their fate was slowly intertwining. Their fates changing as they accidentally bump into one another one or two words exchanged as they say sorry and then the person forgotten. The crowd keeps on moving forward never looking back slowly reaching their destination. Even if they're pushed and pulled around they'll always find their way to where they're supposed to be. With their family or by their self they go forward to a bright future where the stars align.

The buildings towering over them all, making them look like ants from my perspective.

This was going to be fun. Very fun indeed.

I jumped across the rooftops of the buildings until I came across Seiyo High, the school was the same as the elementary just bigger and grander but they still had a royal garden.

The royal garden huh? So even the high school has Guardians.

I jumped down and started walking towards the royal garden but a flash of pink caught my eye. Her hair was pink she had honey coloured eyes and she was wearing the uniform. I had a feeling that the guardians now had a fifth member. Well that is that they once again had a fifth member. I walked past her and saw that she had four guardian characters. Heart, spade, clover and diamond. She had the symbol of each suite.

This little game was only about to begin.

"In each deck of cards there are two jokers, Hinamori Amu."

**This is an idea I had and just wanted to see what people thought about it **** I would love for you to tell me whether I should write more or if you think I should just leave it. **

**Please read and Review!**


	2. The Dead Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! I own this Pot and my OC**

~ Amu's P.O.V~

What did she mean that there are two jokers? Could she know about the characters?

I shook my head and walked into the royal garden. Everyone was there. Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima. The guardians were complete. Yaya and Kairi were still in elementary and Ikuto was off trying to find his father. I still had my 'cool & spicy' character.

"I want to ask you all a question." My voice was timid I was afraid of the answer I would get I had to ask them about that girl. Deep down I knew that she would be connected to the guardians.

They were all smiling. They were my friends and I knew they would never abandon me. Even if I asked this question they would never replace me. Right?

"Someone said something to me today and I wanted to know if you have any idea what it means."

There was a chorus of okay's. So I continued with my question.

"Do you know what someone would mean if they said 'In each deck of cards there are two jokers, Hinamori Amu.' I was worried because they knew my name and I thought you might know who it is."

I looked up and my mood dropped instantly. Everyone except for Rima was crying. Tadase and Kukai looked broken, Nagihiko looked shocked. I never thought that I would say something that would cause this sort of thing to happen.

"We think we know who it is . . ."

I was glad that they knew who it was but Tadase's tone of voice when he said that they know who it is shocked me. He sounded so small and fragile like he would break at any moment.

"But it wouldn't be possible . . ."

Why wouldn't it be possible there'd be only one reason why it would be impossible but it couldn't be right? They couldn't be . . .

"Because she died . . ."

Dead.

~Kukai's P.O.V~

Amu's face turned pale as Tadase told her that the person had died. Of course that's what you'd expect when someone plainly tells you a person you heard say something died.

"Amu did you check to see if there was anyone standing there?" This could answer all our questions. We all saw her die but if there was a way we could see her again I would tell her the truth.

"Yeah I did. But there was no one there."

It wasn't likely but could it be that her ghost was here and trying to tell us something?

"How did she die?"

I knew I should have expected it but I was hoping that maybe just maybe they would ask how she died. I looked up at Tadase and Nagihiko and I knew that they would want me to tell them what happened because I knew the most. I was there and I felt that I was the cause.

So I started to tell them about what happened the day that I lost my best friend and the girl that I loved.

**Decided to stop there ;) You know you want more!**

**I would love it if you reviewed and told me what you think of the plot so far!**

**Read and Review (: **

**Please :D **


	3. Kukais Past Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own this plot and OC :) I do use an idea from Ghost Hunt in this aswell (Just a slight warning) :D **

~Kukai's P.O.V~

I started to tell them about what happened the day that I lost my best friend and the girl that I loved.

"It was her 10th birthday and she was with me and Tadase for her party. She was a guardian we said she was the joker but no one else knew about it. She didn't have a character but she had an egg, we were sure it would hatch soon and we'd be able to use her to help us defeat Easter and to find the embryo. But she came up to me and told me that she likes me it's sad because I remember her exact words 'Such a sweet sensation I feel as I gaze into your emerald eyes, the beat of my heart a sweet melody to only be played for you. I like you Kukai, what do you think about me?' I was insecure, I thought she loved Tadase so my reply was cold hearted and I feel guilty even now. I told her that she didn't like me and that she should make stuff up and then she cried. She looked so fragile and so broken. I hurt myself when I said that but I think I hurt her more. She ran away with tears streaming down her face. The playground we were at had a construction site near it and they were pouring layers of concrete over a hole. We tried to tell her to stop but our voices didn't reach her she fell down the hole and the cement was poured over her and it dried too quickly we couldn't get her out. She died. And it's all my fault."

My voice cracked as I finished telling them all what had happened that day. The part that Tadase nor Nagihiko knew. The fact that I rejected my best friend and the girl that I loved. I knew I started crying as I felt the hot trails of water run down my face and drip onto the floor.

~ Kuro's P.O.V~

He was crying because of me and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let them know I was still alive but I still wanted to surprise them. Might as well say my favorite riddle.

"What can't be seen, can't be heard and can't be touched?"

I knew they would be able to tell who I was. After all I was the only one that could think of something like this. I guess that's just my character.

~Kukai's P.O.V~

"What can't be seen, can't be heard and can't be touched?"

Her voice was soft and airy. It hadn't changed from when I last heard it, from when she confessed . . .

"Rose Kuro?"

**As you can tell they say last name first then surname :) **

**What did you think about this chapter? **

**Do you want more? **

**This was going to be a Kukai x OC story but I thought I'd make it Tadase x OC 'cause I have recently become an UtauXKukai lover :) **

**I would love it if you review it makes me update faster ;) **


	4. The Personality Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own this plot and OC :)**

~Kuro's P.O.V~

I'm glad he remembered me. But at the same time I'm upset, I wanted them all to forget. I jumped down from the roof of the pavilion and onto the rough floor. The only problem is I didn't land like I had planned, instead of landing on my feet I landed oh so ungraciously on my backside.

A nervous giggle escaped my lips as I felt 5 sets of eyes watching my intently, "Umm . . . Sorry to intrude." If only I could character transform with one of my Chara's right now but that would only blow my cover. I started walking making my pace quicken with each step.

"Useless, Useless, Useless."

I stopped and spun on my heel making my way towards the x-egg that was hovering over the top off the royal garden.

"Dammit! This is gonna make it harder for me."

All of the guardians ran out of the royal garden, watching me intently.

"Hey Souma, didn't she leave just before?"

"Uh.. Yeah, Hinamori is she the girl you heard this morning?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Rose Kuro?"

Wow. That took a while.

"Yo! Souma, Hotori, Fujisaki and others."

I ran along the path drawing closer and closer to the guardians and the x-egg. This was the only thing I could do now.

"My own heart. Unlock."

The guardians started to whisper their voices gradually getting louder.

"Can she?"

"Character transform?"

A pink light engulfed my body and my first egg floated beside me, LaLa. My red knee high dress was replaced with a light pink dress, the top was like a bodice it clung to my chest almost like a second skin, the skirt part of the dress flared out. Like a tool skirt. My plain black ballet flats were replaced with a pair of white heels. My shoulder length red hair was curled and piled on top of my head with sliver and pink jem pins.

"Character transformation, Lullaby!"

~Amu's P.O.V~

"Character transformation, Lullaby!" The girls voice was softer and calming. She made me feel safe and secure.

"The Flute's Lullaby." Her voice was clam and sure, she must be using a special part of her personality.

A soft tune started to play; it was a flute it sounded like a lullaby. I turned my attention to the x-egg that was now a normal hearts egg.

The girl named Kuro returned to her original state. A red dress with black ballet flats her hair down and straight.

"Kuro, you have characters?"

The girl scoffed, and gave no reply as she started to walk away. She now stood 5 meters away from us but spun around her hair whipping out around her. "Oh, Souma, Hotori and Fujisaki. If you even dare to act familiar with me I won't hesitate to make your life a living hell. And Hinamori it's Rose to you."

With that she turned and walked away leaving us all in a state of shock.

"Umm . . . Was she always like that?" Honestly if she was I don't see how they could have liked her. She reminds me soo much of Yamabuki.

"No. She kinda reminds me of Yamabuki now."

So she did change. I wonder why.

**A rushed chapter I know :( But I'm really sorry! I just wanted to update but I was having trouble wording everything right :'( Please don't hate me!**

**Read and Review!**

**Last then First name :) So Rose, is her last name and Kuro is her first :) **


	5. The Ice Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own this plot and OC :)**

~Amu's P.O.V~

I made my way towards my classroom with Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase. Everyone was chatting away to their friends, oblivious to the other conversations around them, the classroom was cluttered; all the desks were out of order from being pushed this way and that, everyone was on one side of the class leaving a space towards the windows.

"Umm . . . Could you all please fix up the room class is about to start and we don't want Sensei getting mad."

Everyone stopped talking making the room fall silent. They all moved from their previous positions and began to re arrange the desks, cleaning up the floor as they went. They were all sitting at their desks within minutes. Tadase really is a king like person. Each of us made our way to our desks. I went to the window. Tadase went to the back of the class on the side where the door is. Nagi went to the middle of the classroom and Rima followed behind him and sat down at her desk to the right of Nagi. There was a desk next to Tadase vacant. I couldn't help but think that something was going to happen.

"Class we have a new student, she went to Seiyo Elementary 4 years ago, I'm not sure if any of you remember her but it was said she died but apparently she didn't."

All 4 of us looked at each other recognition clicking in our heads. The new student is . . .

"Yo! I'm Rose Kuro, it's nice to meet you all."

She smiled but her eyes held only one emotion and that wasn't happiness, she was annoyed.

"Rose-san you will be sitting next to Hotori-kun."

The girl rolled her eyes and made her way towards Tadase, her uniform was different from the rest like mine was but hers was on a different level. The black jumper had no sleeves so it was more like a vest, her white button shirt was normal, she had the schools purple tie on, her purple skirt's length was the usual 20cm above the knee but she had black and purple knee high socks, her shoes had 5cm heels making her look more mature, her fringe was swept across her forehead with a black hair pin holding it on the right side of her head, her hair was in a low pony tail that swished behind her as she walked.

Every guy in the class minus Nagi and Tadase were eyeing her like she was a piece of meat, a piece of meat they want to eat.

"Hello, Kuro-chan."

Everyone turned to the back after hearing Tadase greet Kuro. Tadase had a princely smile upon his face, Kuro however looked like she was ready to murder him, her ocean blue orbs darkened as she faced Tadase and leant in to him to their faces were inches apart.

"If you call me that again I'll make sure you can never be called a guy. You got that Hotori-kun?" Her voice was sinister it almost reminded me of Utau when she hated me.

The teacher just watched on curiously wondering just like the rest us what would come from this.

"Yes. I'm sorry Rose-san."

Kuro smiled at Tadase, not a nice friendly smile but a sinister smile as if telling him to try it one more time. We all sat down and class started. Each time Tadase went to talk to Kuro she would stop him with a cold glare, I'm surprised Tadase isn't frozen.

Class had ended and everyone got up to leave everyone except for Kuro, she was looking outside, the gaze was empty like she was looking but she wasn't seeing.

"Rose-san, class is over you can leave now." We all stood back and watched as Nagi approached Kuro, we were all expecting her to glare at him and snap but instead all she did was stand up and walk away brushing past Nagi.

Our eyes followed her as she walked out of the classroom. Once she was out of our sights we all turned to face Nagi.

~Nagihiko's P.O.V~

I approached Kuro and told her that class is over and that she could leave, Tadase, Rima and Amu were all watching me intently obviously thinking that Kuro would glare at me or snap but she didn't, she stood up and walked past me.

"There's a reason I'm like this Nagi."

When everyone saw her brush past me it was so they couldn't see her lips moving. But what did she mean there's a reason for the way she's acting?

Once she was out of our view all eyes were back to me.

"Nagi, did she say something?"

I looked down at Rima and shook my head, smiling at her.

I won't tell them until I found out what she meant. And there's only one way to find out.

Rose Kuro.

**Okay so that's another chapter done! Yaay! Anywho . . . Their uniform is pretty much the same as the anime but it's purple instead of red (girls) and green instead of blue (boys) **

**Read and Review!**


	6. The Truth Behind The Lie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own this plot and OC :) **

**To those of you who think that this is wrong because I made my OC the second Joker. This is called a FanFiction for a reason. Meaning we can change the plot. And the second Joker is in the anime right? Well I didn't watch the anime I read the manga so back off. I couldn't write even though I had the idea, it all sounded wrong to me, I was finally able to write as my sister told me that some people enjoy reading my stories. And look I'm sorry if I get something 'WRONG' But I'm going by the manga because the anime was too drawn out for me.**

**I apologize about my rant, and to those that enjoy this story here is the next chapter. Sorry if it's not the best.**

~Nagi's P.O.V~

I was walking around the shops with Amu, Rima and Tadase when a blur of red caught my attention, inside the new cosplay shop was a familiar red head, her blue eyes shone, small red ears twitched in irritation as a customer at the shop tried to flirt with her. His hands rested on her slim waist, his fingers outstretched to touch the small red tail that protruded from her back, he smirked as she shivered in reply to his touch, her continued to touch her tail as he moved forward to start whispering into her ear, Tadase growled low in his throat as he strode into the shop roughly pushing the boy away from her, a smirk on his face as the young boy stumbled back wards into a very ticked off owner of the shop.

Small crystal like tears cascaded down Kuro's face they all dropped onto the carpet of the shop. She pulled away from Tadase's embrace and watched her manager's face for a reaction. The manager called the cops who instantly came and arrested the customer, the manager grabbed Kuro by the waist and pushed her into a small room, which he also entered and locked. Everyone went back to what they were doing moments before, none of them paying any mind to the stunned Tadase.

~Kuro's P.O.V~

I can't believe they saw that. They saw my other character, but they wouldn't think of it that way would they? No. They'd just think I'm cosplaying. My manager sat me in his lap and rubbed my head affectionately, we're both not people to show affection to others so that's why he makes it so no one can walk in. He whispered soothing words before picking me up and placing me on my feet, he smiled and walked back out into the shop.

I walked out after him a small x forming at the start of my right cat ear, my outfit slightly longer and more covering.

This is my truth.

**Not long I know but I wanted to write something but couldn't. I actually thought if deleting this story but my friend told me not to. **

**T.T Please review, no hate! **


	7. Their Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own this plot and OC :) **

**Pika-Thunder, Heart-Shaped Quill & yayluva thank you for the lovely reviews! (Pika-Thunder I thought about what you said in your review and this chapter is where Rima really comes into it. She doesn't share much with the others but she works stuff out!) Enjoy!**

~Rima's P.O.V~

Kuro walked out of the small room she had entered with the manager of the shop. Her 'tail' swished in annoyance, her ears twitching. A small black circle appeared at the beginning of her right cat ear. A black x slowly appearing where the circle once was. Her eyes darkened immensely. A devious grin danced along her lips. Why would an x appear on her ear? X . . . X egg? I gulped at the thought. Why would she have an x egg?

~Kuro's P.O.V~

I looked over to the group of guardians; Tadase was half way from the shop to the group, Nagihiko was smiling at Amu who was bursting with anger then there was Rima, she was watching me intently. Her eyes drifting over my outfit, landing on my ears, she gulped and looked at the rest of the group to see if they saw what she did. However, she noticed they were too immersed in what they were doing to notice. I smirked at the thought of them missing something that could give them all their answers. And everyone think's they're smart.

~Rima's P.O.V~

"Oi, idiots. Did any of you just see what happened with Kuro?"

I watched as they all shook their heads an idiotic look on each of their faces. None of them noticed. "Look at her outfit. And make sure you look properly."

My eyes never strayed from them until they all turned their attention to Kuro. I looked her over again and noticed a small character floating beside her. It had a small black v neck line shirt and black shorties, it's ears were red and so was it's tail, it had small green eyes and orange fur. A small x at the start of it's right ear much like Kuro.

"Why? Why on earth does that chara and Kuro have an x on them?" I raised an eyebrow at the idiot King of the guardians.

"Tadase. Why the hell do you think there's an x?" My anger got the best of me after the idiotic comment. If they have an x it means they're an x chara, therefore an x egg. Nagi and Amu stepped back, shock written onto their faces.

"Wha."

I cut Nagi off not wanting to have to explain it then and there. "We should just leave and talk about it tomorrow with Kukai. He might be able to explain it to the idiot."

**Hehehe end! Do you get what's going on? Do ya? I added more Rima! Hope you like!**

**Please read and review! **


	8. Group Discussion?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own this plot and OC :) **

**Because the last 2 chapters were short I though I should update more :D I also now have the confidence to right this. **

~Tadase's P.O.V~

We were all seated in the royal garden, Rima and Amu were munching on some snacks whilst Nagi, Kukai and I were sitting back and watching them. We had all arrived early giving us time to spend together and time to work out what's going on with Kuro and the fact that there was an x on her and her chara.

"So, you're saying that Kuro had an x on her when she was in a character transformation or character change and so did her chara?" Everyone looked at Rima who stopped eating and nodded her head meekly.

"I know it's not unusual for there to be x eggs and x characters but at first it wasn't an x. It sort of appeared after that guy was touching her and she got all pissed. I think it's weird. Well I think different is a better word for it." Everyone nodded, their eyes all going to Kukai. I had to agree, it was . . . different. A character changing even once it was already born. It's unheard of.

"Has she said anything different to any of you? Something not completely normal? Almost out there?" We all stopped to think. Nothing came to mind when he said that. She only told us not to act familiar with her. Nagi's head snapped up a look of horror on his face. He stuttered for a moment before regaining his composure and speaking.

~Nagi's P.O.V~

"Has she said anything different to any of you? Something not completely normal? Almost out there?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and started to think, most closing their eyes trying to recall something. Anything. My eyes snapped open, my head flung up.

"She she she."

"One time when we were in class I told her she could leave as class had ended, when she walked past me she said something but I didn't think it was important."

They all watched as I started to explain what had happened, "What did she say." Rima's voice cut through the silence, a small snippet of anger woven into her words. After all, I had lied to her and said that she didn't say anything.

I gulped once I saw the aura Rima was emitting, for such a petite girl she sure could muster up a lot of hate and spite. "She said, 'There's a reason I'm like this Nagi.' I wanted to work out what she meant myself before I told you. Sorry."

"So you're saying she was nice?"

"Exactly my point Amu."

**MWAHAHAHA they still have to face Kuro :3 I feel so evil! **

**^-^ Please read and review for the next chapter!**


	9. Father?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own this plot and OC. **

**To the 'anon' as you named yourself. The reason it's only a new joker is because;**

**The jokers are never really used in the deck of cards**

**There are four of every card including Ace, Jack, Queen and King. However there are only two Jokers. One without colour and one with. **

**Due to those reasons I believe that the 'Joker' is special that is why another Joker appeared. **

**-.- jeez!**

They walked around the halls as the bells chimed, the end of the day. Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase and Amu were surprised by how fast the day went by. To them it seemed as if it was only seconds ago they were talking to Kukai in the royal tea garden about Kuro. Their faces were downtrodden; none of them had the chance to talk to Kuro, as it appeared she wasn't at the school. They found it strange that none of the teachers asked where the red haired, blue-eyed new student was but just brushed it aside. They walked out of the large silver gates of their high school. Walking towards the park they all began to laugh enjoying each other's company. Until they heard something they wouldn't expect.

"Kuro, you know you're place don't you?"

"Yes father."

"Then, destroy the guardians and make their character obey your every command. Or you'll suffer the consequences."

They all shuffled about to get a better look at the two bickering family members. The girls shuddered as they saw the face Kuro's father made as he said she'd suffer consequences.

~Amu's P.O.V~

I shuddered as I watched the man that was talking to Kuro lick his lips as his eyes trailed over her small quivering form. A spark of lust swirling within the depths of his inky orbs. The darkness of his eyes reminded me of the dark. No light, no escape.

Just as I was about to run towards the man and get him away from Kuro, she looked over our eyes locking for a mere second. She huffed before facing her 'father' once again. Anger built within me. No one treats people like that.

"Get to it tramp."

What in the world is going on? Why is this man treating her so cruelly? And is he really her father?

Just what is she hiding.

**Read and review! But please no hate. Criticism is good and helpful. **

**^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	10. Triumph

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own this plot and OC. **

**AmutoFan, I'm glad I inspired you. However, I hope that you don't use my plot. It took me a while to think of it and would love for it to stay unique!**

She walked past the tree we were all huddled behind; she turned her head slightly our eyes locking again. Dark red hair ruffled as she shook her head slightly. Ocean blue eyes became dull as she continued to walk away. No emotions showing on her face. We all waited in baited breath for her father to walk away before we could move from our little haven. The foliage of the tree hid us well enough. After a few minutes he walked away, his dark eyes scanning the area before he disappeared into a large black stretch limousine. So, they're rich.

_School the next day_

We all sighed in relief as we saw Kuro sitting in class, a small notebook on her desk. Her hair was in two pigtails and her ocean blue eyes framed by thick black-rimmed glasses. There were no marks on her clear skin, which was reassuring and all but . . . Why does she have to destroy us? The guardians. Nervousness and anxiousness started to bubble in the pit of my stomach. Would she do it?

I shook my head ridding me of the ridiculous thought of her towering over our battered and bruised bodies, our skin a dark purple almost black. Even if she had characters she wouldn't be able to defeat us. 5 against 1. The outcome was inevitable; the guardians would triumph.

Right?

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to update and you'll get about 4 chapters today. If you review! **


	11. First Target Acquired

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own this plot and OC. **

"Are you finished basking in my beautiful nerdiness or are you gonna stand there and stare at me all day long?" Kuro's voice wasn't laced with venom, which surprised the group of guardians. Her voice instead was soft and calm. Like when she was in a character transformation. Just what was she doing?

~Tadase's P.O.V~

Why was her voice so soft and gentle? Could she be in a character change or could she actually be trying to be nice? Unless.

'destroy the guardians and make their character obey your every command.'

Is she really going to obey that man? And how could she make our characters obey her commands? The only person a character listens to is their owner or someone that is trying to help their owner not destroy them.

Honestly how idiotic can people be? Trying to destroy us and take our characters. I would love to see them try. But then again. Kuro did make her character an x-egg in some weird and twisted way. Exactly how powerful is she?

~Amu's P.O.V~

"We should head to our seats. Good luck Tadase."

They all nodded in agreement, we all made our way to our seats making little to no eye contact with those around us as we all had one little voice nagging in the back of our minds.

~Tadase' P.O.V~

'She can definitely defeat the guardians. She'll make fun of you, of your name. Just like a JOKER.'

I shook my head and sat in the small seat, glancing at Kuro every now and then. Her eyes were still dull but she was acting so much calmer and gentler than she had before.

"Alright class I need you to pair up for this activity please get into groups of two." Groups of two? Fun. I stood up and was about to walk towards Rima, Nagi and Amu when three small beeps caught my attention. I turned to look at Kuro who had just risen from her chair and strode towards the group and grabbed onto Rima's wrist.

"Mashiro-san can I work with you?"

She never let go of Rima's wrist until Amu slowly peeled her finger off Rima's arm. She looked shocked and started to back away slowly. My lips twitched up into a smile. As Rima accepted to work with her, "of course Rose-san."

She herself smiled in reply.

~Kuro's P.O.V~

I looked down at my phone as it vibrated and beeped loudly. It was a message from my father. A very cryptic one but I managed to work it out. There were only 3 words: First Target Acquired. Underneath the three words was a small image. It was a picture of a card, no ordinary card, there was a multi coloured ball in the background it was from the suite hearts, in front of the card stood a dirty blonde haired, doe-eyed girl. At the side of the card was a small person, a character. It had the same coloured hair and eyes as the girl. Of course the first guardian to get rid of would be the Queen, Mashiro Rima. Our fun is only just beginning.

I walked towards her and grabbed her hand, at that she gave me the okay to work with her. This plan would be invincible. Only in a matter of days would it be '1 down and 4 to go.'

**YAY! kukukuku kukuku, does you want the next chapter? **

**Please review!**

**Originally I was gonna have Tadase be the first target but then when I thought about it, I found out that it wouldn't work with my plot line :) **

**The next chapter reveals Kuro's "invincible" plan XD**


	12. Part 1 Belief

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own this plot and OC. Sorry about not updating for a while. I was busy with family problems. I'm super super sorry. Please enjoy this chapter! *bows* **

~Rima's P.O.V~

Why would she want to work with me? She's trying to destroy us. Wouldn't she work with Yamabuki? I mean you don't 'work' with your enemy. That's like. Taboo?

I glanced at the others who just smiled before splitting off into their groups. Nagi was with another guy from our class. Jason Meritt or something like that. Tadase was working with Amu which was no real surprise. I sighed turning my attention back to the red headed girl beside me. She look distant, like her thoughts were elsewhere and I had a feeling I knew where. "So, umm . . . Rima. I was wondering if Amu told you about what she heard at the park."

Her voice startled me as I found it unexpected. I replied none the less. Even though her question was extremely odd. She knew? "I have 3 questions to ask you and once you answer them I will answer yours. Deal?" I had my cold demeanour back in place. I can't show her my weak side.

"Of course Mashira-san." A bright smile flittered across her lips as she watched me, slowly edging closer to me.

"1. You knew Amu was watching correct?" I paused, waiting for her to speak.

"Yes."

I nodded my head briefly before continuing on. "2. Why didn't you do anything if you knew she was listening?"

She giggled. Kuro giggled. "I didn't want to cause a scene. It's as simple as that."

"This is my third and final question. What would you do if she did tell us?"

Kuro started at me blankly before blinking twice. "eh? What would I do? Hmm well I'd explain my side of it to you so that there are no misunderstandings. That is if you'd listen."

I felt a soft smile glide along my lips. A misunderstanding huh? I wonder what's really going on. "You can explain it to me and if I believe you I'll tell the others."

"Sure thing!" Kuro smiled brightly at me, happiness practically radiating off of her.

~Kuro's P.O.V~

"When my father said 'destroy the guardians and make their character obey your every command' he was being serious but I want you to know I'd never do that. I mean making someone else's character obey you that's just a bit too much. I mean if that were to happen to me I'd be devastated. So you can trust me. Character bearer to character bearer." I shifted my eyes from the creamy carpet beneath me to the doe eyed girl beside me. Small crystal droplets were forming at the sides of her eyes. I smirked before scooting closer to her and wiping her eyes with my sleeve. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Honestly."

Rima sniffled before smiling up at me. "I don't completely trust you but I will believe what you said."

Ku ku ku now that Rima believes me so will the other guardians. This is going to be so much easier than I had imagined.

**Thoughts? Opinions?**

**Love? Hate?**

**Pleaser review I love knowing what you thought about the chapter! **


End file.
